


进食

by haimianren



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 食人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haimianren/pseuds/haimianren
Summary: [路奇路]路奇:吾好梦中杀人
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 8





	进食

**Author's Note:**

> 食人情节，r18g，详细血腥描写，暴力描写，ooc

路奇最近总是做梦。  
小憩、午睡、夜晚，梦境总是零零碎碎又无处不在，每次他闭上眼睛，就有可能掉进爱丽丝的兔子洞。  
路奇之前从不做梦。死在他手下的人比他豹化后身上的毛发还多，但他从未感到过诸如恐惧、愧疚、自责这类的心情。每一次被鲜血染红指尖后，只有皮毛深处传来的战栗，愉悦的、舒适的、如同母亲子宫内温暖的感情，奔涌的多巴胺叫他兴奋到尾巴尖都轻轻颤抖，他热爱这种剥夺生命的行为，他明白自己是个异类，但丝毫不为此困扰。有人讲他冷血，但他清楚，他只不过鲜血沸腾的时间与他人不同罢了，贯穿他人腹部时他可比谁都来得热血。总之，他不做梦，不被自己的罪恶困扰，甚至还以此为傲。他善于利用自己的残暴，善于释放自己的残忍，去实现他的欲望，他是个天生的杀人犯。

但自从那天过后，路奇就开始做梦了。

路奇脱下帽子，把它挂到了衣架上，哈多利飞到了它的鸽子窝里，洗漱完毕的路奇躺在了床上，他在夜色中合上了自己的眼睛。  
等他再睁开时，又回到了那间熟悉的房间。  
“又来了吗？”  
他撑着地板站了起来，又是这里，熟悉的墙壁、圆拱形的屋顶、木箱、大门，哪里没有变，那个人也没有变。  
豹子的皮毛沿着他的手掌一点点爬了上来，他的鼻吻前凸，指甲增长，体型变得庞大，与此而来的是更澎湃汹涌的杀意。  
于是他顺从自己内心的声音，从喉咙深处发力地叫。  
“蒙奇·d·路飞——！”  
他向那个站在中央的人扑了过去，像是狗狗亲昵地扑向主人，区别就是狗狗是将沾满了口水的飞盘带给了主人，而他是将沾满血腥味的死亡带给了对方。  
他扑倒了站在中间的那个人，看见他在自己的力量下磕到地板又不受控制地弹起来。  
他的牙齿尖叫道，咬烂他！  
他的指甲大喊，撕碎他！  
他的尾巴嘶吼，勒死他！  
他的五脏六腑聚成一团，声音叠在一起地呐喊，吞噬他！消化他！排泄他！  
最后他的脑子发出了尖锐的吼叫，它说，杀了他。  
于是他用牙齿撕咬他的喉结，咬烂他的声带和气管，血沫从他的脖子出飞溅了出来，那张讨厌的嘴现在只能发出濒死的嗬嗬声，他用利爪抓烂了他的脸，用尾巴勒住了他的腰，一口一口的啃食着今晚的精神食粮。  
当鼻腔里萦绕着都是属于蒙奇·d·路飞的血腥味时，路奇感到了满足，如同饱食的猫科动物一样摇了摇吸饱了血的尾巴。  
然后他醒了。  
阳光透过没拉窗帘的玻璃窗照到了他的脸上，树影和光斑一同落在他整洁的白床单上。哈多利站在床头，安静的等待路奇的下一步动作。路奇神色如常的坐了起来，开始洗漱、整理着装、吃早餐，仿佛那个血色的梦境不存在一般。

那是只属于路奇的兔子洞，是猎豹捕食猎物的屠宰场。

他用刀叉切开了荷包蛋，流心的黄色蛋液看起来食欲满满，他不记得这个荒唐的梦境是什么时候开始的了，路奇往嘴里送了块培根，鲜嫩多汁。但是他记得这是死在他手下的第三个路飞，他收拾了用完的餐具，送到了水池旁边，从水龙头里流出的水清澈、明亮，在路奇的双手下把盘子的油污洗去。  
这些梦都一模一样，一样的场景，一样的人，唯一不同的只有路飞的死法，不过无论是怎样死去的，都是亲自由他经手的。  
路奇把洗净的餐盘放到架子上，整个家里井井有条，他还有闲心摆弄下餐桌上还带着水滴的鲜花。  
无所谓了，反正这种梦也影响不到自己的生活。路奇想。

今夜他又来到了这个兔子洞。  
场景、摆置，连尘土的位置都没有变化，他知道的，因为他已经来过太多遍了。不过今夜有些不同，人变了，对方看起来不再是十几岁的年龄，倒像是三四十岁的青壮年，唯一没变的是那张看起来依旧很稚嫩的娃娃脸，还有左眼下那条令人生厌的伤疤。  
这一次他没有咬断他的喉咙。  
锋利的指甲沿着路飞的小腹下滑，留下一道红色的血线，他划开了他的肚子，用手指撕开了他的肠膜，拉出他橡胶的肠子，温热的鲜血染红了豹子的手指，被鲜血浸透的豹掌戳弄把玩着柔软的内脏。路奇用犬齿撕咬路飞的肋骨，剃下上面粉嫩的软肉，鲜血染红了豹子的鼻吻，伏在温热与血腥中，他从嗓子眼里轻轻打呼，血泡破开的那一瞬间，他由内而外的获得了内心的安宁。

这一次是小孩。  
路奇切开带血的牛排，举起红酒对着上司轻轻地摇。  
他咬断了小孩的手，口感和逗狗用的橡胶玩具类似，他用后牙把那只稚嫩的小手咬成肉糜。  
路奇把牛排放到嘴里，柔软、鲜嫩、美味在口腔中扩散开来。  
他又扑上去啃食小孩的胳膊，柔软、鲜嫩、熟悉的血腥味，鲜血染红了他的口腔。  
他结束了用餐站了起来，安稳的跟在上司后面，垂着眼睛看他和人笑得张狂。  
他抱着小孩的残尸，从喉咙深处漏出笑声。

这次是老人、这次是女人、这次是动物、这次是学生……  
身份对于路奇而言没有什么区别，无论是什么样的路飞，结局都是变成一堆流血的烂肉，每一次、每一次都是一样的结局。

路奇抱着那颗叫人生厌的脑袋，盘腿坐在用无数路飞残缺的尸块堆成的山顶，用牙齿咬碎了他的头骨，吸吮流出的液体，他撕下他的头皮，扣出他的眼球，抱着骸骨愉悦的进食，宛如沐浴鲜血君临天下的野兽。

路奇打开今天早上的报纸，上面用加大加粗的字体写着“白胡子死亡！草帽小子生死不明！？”  
路奇没再看了，他也没再做梦了。

他从冰冷又熟悉的地板上站起来，大理石的温度透过西裤让他的腿根发冷。他整理了下自己皮质的手套，抬起头，对着站在整个空间中心的人笑了，这是他第一次在进食前露出微笑。  
“好久没有梦到你了，蒙奇·d·路飞。”  
站在那里的不是那时狼狈的17岁路飞，是19岁，前几日又登上了新闻的大海贼蒙奇·d·路飞，红色的荷叶袖，胸前狰狞的交叉疤痕，熟悉得仿佛像他真的与19岁是路飞亲密接触过似的。  
明明有交集的地方只在路奇单方面杀戮的梦境中。  
路奇没有再像往常的梦中一样扑过去，他与路飞面对面的坐了下来，一只手撑着下巴盯着路飞。  
路奇突然意识到在过往的梦境中，每一次他都没看过他的表情，没有听过他的尖叫，梦境中的路飞仿佛就是扔给豹子的肉块。意识到这一点的路奇低低的笑了，笑声从小变大，大到他捂住脸抹去眼角的泪水。  
他又一次站了起来，这次背过了身，他整理了下属于cp0的制服，向着自己背后的那道门走了过去。  
“果然还是杀了真的你更好呢。”

这是海贼万博会的前夜。


End file.
